BDAY SHOOT
by letbeyours
Summary: "Kau benar-benar nakal!"- Hanbin. / Hanbin x Jinhwan IKON/ Binhwan/ BL! (oneshot)


**B_DAY SHOOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIM HANBIN X KIM JINHWAN**

 **(BINHWAN)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONESHOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

_-*-_

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri kening Hanbin. Dalam hati ia merutuki sang sutradara yang tak juga mengatakan _'cut'_ pada _scene_ terakhir proses pembuatan mv ini. Sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di bawah sana membuat Hanbin harus benar-benar menahan jeritannya. Wajahnya yang menderita tak ayal membuat Yunhyeong yang ada di sebelahnya menjadi penasaran dan mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah terjadi pada namja tampan berhidung bangir itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Hanbin menggeleng lemah sambil menelan ludah susah payah. Sesekali kepalanya menengadah dan mulutnya terbuka dengan menghembuskan napas putus-putus.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, seseorang tengah menyeringai di bawah sana karena berhasil membuat dominannya turn on di tengah-tengah shooting. Ia memang sengaja menyandarkan kepala dan menggerakannya mulai dari paha hingga tepat di selangkangan Hanbin. Entah apa motifnya, tapi yang jelas, membuat wajah Hanbin memerah menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Yunhyeong kembali bertanya ketika tak sengaja Hanbin mengerang tepat di sampingnya.

"Tak..tak apa, _hyung_."

Percakapan Hanbin dan Yunhyeong membuat Jinhwan menengadah untuk melihat mereka. Dan dari gerakan menengadahnya itu, membuat Hanbin benar-benar tak tahan dan menahan lengan Jinhwan yang tepat berada di atas pahanya agar lebih mendekat pada selangkangannya yang semakin menggembung. Kekasih mungilnya itu memang benar-benar tengah menguji imannya. Dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat, Jinhwan mengerjap pura-pura terkejut karena lengannya merasakan ereksi Hanbin yang benar-benar sudah menegang sempurna di balik celananya.

 _"Cut!"_

Hanbin menghembuskan napasnya ketika satu kata ajaib itu keluar dari mulut sang sutradara. Dengan masih memegang lengan Jinhwan dan gigi yang mengemeretak, Hanbin berdiri dengan menyeret lengan Jinhwan hingga ia ikut terbangun. Mata tajam itu menatap Jinhwan seolah-olah ingin menelanjanginya di tempat. Ia benar-benar sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih. Dengan langkah besar-besar, ia menyeret Jinhwan hingga si mungil hampir terseok untuk mengimbangi langkahnya. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan teriakan member lain yang mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah terjadi pada sang leader dan hyung tertua mereka itu.

 _Brakk! Klek!_

Hanbin menutup pintu toilet dengan membabi buta dan langsung menguncinya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung menyerang bibir mungil Jinhwan dengan ciuman yang liar dan kasar. Beruntung tak ada seorang pun selain mereka berdua di dalam toilet itu.

Hanbin tak main-main dengan kemurkaannya. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan Jinhwan yang tak menikmati cumbuannya. Teriakan teredam Jinhwan di sela ciuman kasar Hanbin hanya menjadi angin lalu baginya. Dengan sekali angkat, ia mendudukan Jinhwan di atas westafel tanpa mengurangi intensitas ciuman liarnya. Ia baru melepaskan tautan mereka ketika pukulan Jinhwan melemah karena hampir kehabisan napas.

"Kau benar-benar nakal!"

Hanbin menggeram dengan kedua tangannya mengapit kedua pipi Jinhwan dan kening yang beradu. Napasnya benar-benar memburu karena nafsu yang sudah menyelubunginya. Pun yang di luar perkiraan adalah si mungil kekasihnya itu justru terkikik dengan napas yang masih tersengal setelah mendengar nada bicara Hanbin yang keras.

"Kau tertawa? Hm? Benar-benar kau harus kuhukum, Jinanie. Atau harus kupanggil kau Jay? _Ck!_ Aku benci dengan nama itu!"

Hanbin kembali menyambar bibir Jinhwan yang terbuka dan langsung menggigit gemas bibir bawahnya sekilas sebelum turun kebagian leher tanpa mengurangi keliarannya. Ia bahkan melumuri hampir seluruh permukaan leher Jinhwan dengan salivanya. Meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan yang benar-benar kentara di leher putih mulus itu. Saking kuatnya sesapan dileher itu, Jinhwan sampai meringis dibuatnya.

"Aangh.."

Satu lenguhan keluar dari mulut Jinhwan ketika Hanbin mulai menurunkan cumbuannya dari leher ke daerah dada Jinhwan. Ia langsung menyesap kuat-kuat puting sewarna coklat muda Jinhwan ketika menemukan benda kecil menonjol itu. Satu kenikmatan yang membuat Jinhwan semakin mendorong kepala sang dominan agar semakin menyusu padanya. Pun surai hitam Hanbin sudah tak karuan lagi bentuknya karena rematan jemari Jinhwan yang membutuhkan pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya. Kedua kakinya bahkan ikut melingkar di pinggang Hanbin membuat Hanbin semakin mendesak tubuh mungil itu.

"Hanh..Hanbinhh.."

Hanbin tak peduli. Bibirnya masih sibuk memperbanyak membuat peta buta di dada dan perut Jinhwan. Tangannya pun ikut bekerja dengan membuka tergesa-gesa _zipper_ celana Jinhwan dan celananya sendiri. Setelah berhasil membuka _zipper_ celana, dengan sekali sentak tampaklah kedua junior mereka yang sama-sama sudah menegang sempurna.

"Kita harus cepat, sayang. _Member_ lain pasti sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang," gumam Hanbin di telinga Jinhwan yang kini tengah ia gendong agar turun dari westafel toilet.

Ia langsung memposisikan Jinhwan untuk menungging dan berpegangan di pinggiran westafel. Tanpa lube, tanpa penetrasi, Hanbin mulai memasuki Jinhwan perlahan dan membuat si mungil meringis hingga menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan perih dan panas yang melanda manhole nya. Hanbin memang gila. Nafsu yang sudah di ubun-ubun seolah membutakan segalanya. Bahkan perilaku lembutnya pada Jinhwan pun tak berlaku hari itu. Salahkan juga Jinhwan yang telah membangunkan singa laparnya.

"Sshh...sakiiitt..."

"Tahan eumh..sayang. Salahmu sendiri kenapa menggodaku."

Napas Jinhwan semakin tersengal. Tangannya nyaris memutih karena meremat terlalu kuat pinggiran westafel. Keringat di dahinya semakin mengucur bahkan sudah menetes seperti kran bocor. Ia nyaris berteriak nyaring ketika Hanbin tanpa ibanya menyentak juniornya sekali sentak hingga masuk seluruhnya. Pun yang dilakukan sang dominan itu hanya mengecup dan menjilat tengkuk berkeringat Jinhwan tanpa peduli pada rasanya yang sedikit asin.

"Aakhh..nghh..sakit, Binh."

" _Mian_. Aku akan bergerak kalau kau sudah siap," bisik Hanbin sambil menahan tubuh Jinhwan yang hampir terduduk. Tak lupa ia juga melumat daun telinga Jinhwan agar si mungil itu melupakan rasa sakit di lubangnya.

Tapi Hanbin berbohong. Ia mulai bergerak sebelum Jinhwan memintanya. Gerakan pinggul dengan intensitas pelan namun begitu kuat. Ia mengeluarkan hampir seluruh juniornya yang kemudian ia masukkan kembali dengan hentakan yang kuat. Jinhwan menjerit dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Rasanya perih dan kering. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri itu begitu nikmat karena Hanbin tepat mengenai titik sensitifnya.

"Ukhh...jangan menjepitku, sayang."

Kepala Hanbin menengadah ketika Jinhwan kembali menjepitnya. Pun kedua tangannya meremas dengan kuat kedua belah bokong Jinhwan sebelum tangan kirinya beralih meraih junior Jinhwan yang sempat terabaikan. Tangan nakalnya bergerak sesuai dengan irama hentakannya. Semakin cepat pinggulnya bergerak, maka semakin cepat pula gerakan tangannya memijit junior Jinhwan.

"Hanh..Hanhh..aah..akuh..hh."

"Sedikit lagiih..hh..sedikit lagi, sayang."

Jinhwan semakin dekat dengan titik putihnya. Bibir mungilnya tak henti-hentinya mendesah. Ia bahkan menengadah dengan mulut yang terbuka menghadap cermin di depan westafel. Ia tersenyum lemah melihat ekspresi Hanbin dan ekspresi dirinya sendiri yang sama-sama sudah memerah dan banjir keringat. Bahkan ekspresi seksi sang dominan yang tengah menggigit bibirnya sendiri itu pun membuat Jinhwan semakin mendekati puncaknya.

Hanbin bergerak semakin liar. Jinhwan bahkan sampai tersentak-sentak dibuatnya. Pun desahan semakin memenuhi ruangan yang tak begitu luas dan berbau karbol itu. Dengan sodokan yang semakin cepat, Hanbin kemudian melesakkan dalam-dalam juniornya ketika ia mencapai puncaknya. Ia menembakkan cairan cinta yang begitu hangat di dalam Jinhwan. Si mungil itu sendiri juga melepas cairannya hingga mengenai tembok westafel dan tangan Hanbin yang masih menggenggamnya. Keduanya sama-sama terengah sampai Jinhwan tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya dan jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Hanbin dengan junior Hanbin masih tertanam di dalamnya.

"Lelah?"

Jinhwan mengangguk lemah sambil bersandar di dada Hanbin. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras karena terlalu lama menungging dan mendesah. Jangan lupakan keliaran Hanbin hingga ia harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra hanya untuk menopang dirinya sendiri.

" _Butt_ ku sakit. Kau harus menggendongku setelah ini."

Hanbin terkekeh mendengarnya. Masih dengan mengecupi tengkuk Jinhwan, ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu erat dan mengucapkan permintaan maafnya yang sama sekali tak tulus.

"Lagipula ini salahmu juga, sayang. Kenapa kau tadi menggodaku. Hm?"

"Karena kau terus saja dekat dengan Yunhyeong. Aku kesal tau!"

"Oo..ada yang cemburu disini. Ya ampun! Aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu..akhh.."

Desahan tak sengaja keluar dari bibir Hanbin ketika Jinhwan dengan sengaja menggerakkan otot rektumnya hingga junior Hanbin yang masih berada di sarangnya kembali merasa di telan. Pun si mungil hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Hanbin yang mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat.

"Berhenti, sayang. Kau semakin nakal saja. Kalau kau terus begini, jangan salahkan aku jika kita tak bisa pulang karena aku harus menghukummu sampai kau pingsan."

Hanbin tak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya dan Jinhwan sangat mengetahui itu. Maka untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi, Jinhwan berusaha bangkit dari duduk bersandarnya dan mulai melenguh ketika melepaskan junior Hanbin dari manholenya. Ia mulai membenahi celananya sendiri dan kembali jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Hanbin ketika merasakan lubangnya berdenyut nyeri.

"Ayo pulang."

Hanbin mengangguk dan mengecup dengan kuat pipi kanan Jinhwan sebelum menggendong Jinhwan dan mendudukkannya kembali di atas westafel. Ia kemudian membenahi celananya lalu membungkuk setelahnya untuk menggendong Jinhwan di punggungnya. Jinhwan segera melompat ke punggung Hanbin dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hanbin.

Mereka kemudian keluar dari dalam toilet untuk menemui rekan-rekannya yang sudah menunggu untuk pulang ke dorm.

 ** _~SHOOT~_**

"Kau apakan, Jinanie?"

Bobby tiba-tiba mendekati keduanya ketika Hanbin sudah tiba di parkiran tepat dimana van mereka berada. _Member_ lain sudah duduk di dalam van satunya dan menyisakan _triple_ Kim yang masih berada di luar. Ketiganya memang terpisah dengan mobil _member_ lain.

"Jinanie tiba-tiba sakit," bohong Hanbin.

"Yasudah, cepat bawa dia masuk. Kita harus segera pulang."

Hanbin mengangguk dan kemudian mendudukkan Jinhwan terlebih dahulu sebelum ia duduk di sebelahnya. Ia kemudian mempersilakan Bobby untuk masuk. Namun, baru saja _rapper_ bergigi kelinci itu duduk. Bobby tiba-tiba saja kembali ke luar dengan hidung yang mengernyit dan ekspresi jijik serta kesal di wajahnya.

"Kalian bau seks!" teriaknya kesal. Hanbin yang diteriaki hanya nyengir bodoh sedangkan Jinhwan tetap dengan akting pura-pura tidurnya.

Teriakan Bobby membuat _member_ lain yang ada di dalam van satunya melongokan kepala dari jendela dan menertawai Bobby yang kini berusaha membuka pintu van mereka. Tentu saja hal itu sia-sia karena mereka sengaja mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

" _Yak!_ Buka pintunya! Aku tidak mau semobil dengan pasangan mesum itu!"

" _Bye hyung!_ Kami duluan."

" _YAK_ KALIAN! KURANG AJAR! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

 **END**

 _Gimana comeback mereka menurut kalian?_

 _Kalau aku sih suka banget. Menurutku ini lagu terbaik mereka._

 _Tapi, sayangnya K-iKONIC kayak nunjukin kekecewaan mereka dengan gak terlalu dukung comeback mereka kali ini._

 _Sayang banget padahal lagunya berkualitas_

 _Tetep Fighting My bees_

 _Noona selalu ada untuk kalian :')_

 _Dan story inu terinspirasi dari mv B_DAY di scene akhir. Kalau kalian perhatiin, pasti bakalan nemu adegan ini. :'))_

 _Salam sayang,_

 _#ayiii_

 _Jangan kupa reviewnya *_


End file.
